


Running

by twilightfire



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: who_contest, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightfire/pseuds/twilightfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy has always been running away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [who_contest](http://community.livejournal.com/Who_Contest).

Amy has always imagined adventures with the Doctor, ever since she encountered him in her garden when she was five. She even roped Rory Williams into her games, the only person who would indulge her whims and accept Amy’s belief in the Doctor.

Rory followed Amy because he liked her, a lot, and she was actually rather fun. She was a bit odd, but that wasn’t so difficult for him to accept, to be honest. Lots of people are odd, and Amy certainly wasn’t the oddest out there.

However, Amy had a different motivation when she imagined the Doctor, adventuring through time and space with him. She wouldn’t admit it, not even when it was pointed out to her. She was running. She didn’t want to be in boring old Leadworth, on Earth, or even in the 20th (and then, 21st) century. Given the choice, she’d even leave Rory behind, even though he was someone she adored dearly, who accepted her for who she was.

The psychiatrists all said that she was running when she played imaginary games about the Doctor. However, they never agreed what she was running from, or what she was running to. Not even Amy knew, to be honest.

When the Doctor took her to be his companion, she was still running. Although, this time she knew what she was running from: Rory, responsibility, adulthood, her own wedding. She ignored that niggling little voice in the back of her mind that told her that she was being a coward, and instead ran around on a space whale and got to meet Winston Churchill.

When Rory joined them in their adventures, he wasn’t running, not really, he was just trying to catch up to Amy. She slowed down, a bit, but she never stopped running, not really. Even when she was trapped in the dream where she was pregnant and Rory had the most hideous ponytail, she was still running. After Rory was killed in the dream, and Amy rejected it as reality, she was still running. However, she was no longer running from Rory.

Then Rory died. Amy forgot him, with only a few vague remnants of his presence left in her life. She…stopped running. Oh, she was still traveling with the Doctor, but something was missing. Someone was missing. She didn’t know she’d stopped running, but…she did.

She left Earth, left the 21st century. But Rory left her. He left her behind, and she didn’t even remember it, but he still left her. She didn’t leave him—she came back. But…he didn’t. How could someone leave you, when you don’t even remember that they exist? She ran away from Earth but she wasn’t happy. Not really. And she never knew why.

Until the Pandorica.


End file.
